Elm 13
by GamerWolf156
Summary: What if the FBI hadn't have found Jane but S.H.I.E.L.D. This is my first fic hope you like it. (Also suggests what would happen if Ward had always been Hive.) P.s more characters involved.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm blind" the thought broke the silence in my head. My intire body ached. I could feel the fabric surrounding me, trapping me in the dark small space. However the most worrying questions came soon after. "Who am 'I'? Where am I?"

Pressure was suddenly applied to the bag, hands maybe, I shuffled round trying to get a better grasp of my location while the person on the outside muffled a cry of fear. "They if something in there." A male voice yelled. I reached my hand up to grip a zip which I instinctively pulled allowing my hand to stretch out to freedom. Cold icy air wrapped around my fingures claiming my arm, then my breath. I slowly removed myself from the bag limb by limb first my arms and then legs. "Are you seeing this" the male whispered. Men In suits secured the perimeter, incircling me, staring at me. I looked down at my bare feet, my naked body before wrapping my arms around myself. I was covered head to toe in tattoos. Bright lights shone around me from helicopters circling the area. Big walls and tents covered enclosed the bag and me. "What the hell was happening." I span round to face the man who had yelled out. He stepped back petrified before running from the circle. The suited men marched forward grabbing me and forcing me into the network of tents. Right, left, right, right, left, past computers and lab coated people and suited men, into more white corridors and rooms they dragged my naked body feet barely touching the ground. "I've had enough" I thought. I lashed my legs out catching the two suited men off guard, before I punched guard number one in the stomach, as he bent down lifted my arms and letting gravity pull them down my arms landed squarely on his back, which let out a loud crack. The second guard had my fist in his face knocking him out with swift precision. Both landed starfished on the ground.

Realising I had no idea were I was I was greatful to hear the first friendly voice since I got out of the bag. "Enough." I turned fully aware of my bare body, to face a man, he had dark hair and aged lines on his face, but his eyes, his eyes were of a clear blue which danced and sparkled like a young mans. This man had seen some terrible things, this man had seen wars and battles greater then himself. His voice was gruff and required respect. However under all these dangerous facters was a man who cared deeply for others a man who was kind and... The man sneaking behind me knew I was distracted, even so I heard his quiet breath and the drip of liquid from the drug hidden in the bullet of his gun. I smelt the excitment and fear that erupted of him. I felt it all. I swerved at the sound of his gun firering, turning as if everything was in slow motion I dodged the bullet easily before expertly disarming his gun by twisting the barrel from his hand. He stared at me. I stared at the gun in my hand. What had I done. Tears dripped from my face as I turned to face the other man the man that oozed trust, who I wanted to trust. "What's happening? Where am I?" I sobbed. The man behind me who's gun I had stole lept forward to catch me as I fell to my knees crying. "Its ok." He cooed. The man with the blue eyes stared at me shocked before running forward barking orders that I didn't hear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Listen Sky, I mean Daisy." Dam when will I get it right. Coulson stood in his office on the bus, Daisy stood in front of him calm as ever smiling at her boss. "The 084 I was sent in to collect today, is on-board now."

"That's great AC what is it, alien technology, computer coding, Thor's hammer. Please let it be Thor's hammer." Coalson smiled at his old nickname. Inside, however, negativity churned through his stomach.

"No not exactly. The 084, she's sat in holding." Daisy looked up shock smeared over her face before she plastered a smile onto it. 'Oh thank God' Coalsons fear evaporated. "I was hoping you could talk to her. Since you to were classed as a 084... and new nothing of your past." Daisy looked up puzzled. "The 084 doesn't remember anything about herself, fitzsimmons say she's been injected with a trial drug called zip, which in small amounts can remove memories and cure ptsd symptoms. However, our girls intire blood stream is pumped full of it, producing a permanent state of amnesia."

I sat in a room dressed in a turtle neck black jumper and plaid denim jeans. The light came from a small mirror window surrounded in LED's. Basically it was, most likely, an interrogation room cross holding cell. Earlier a nice man came in and took my blood sample, his name was Fitz and he was sime kind of scientists. A yound girl had come in quite a while ago, she said her name was Daisy and she was like me, she was an 084 who had no idea who her parents were or were she came from. She talked alot. I turned my head looking around the room.

"What's wrong?" Daisy asked me.

"How many people are watching?" Daisy looked at me.

"Five. why, how did u know?"

"Names." I asked. Daisy looked at the window, I could feel the tension filling the room. Coulson spoke in on the com's in Daisys ear 'tell her'.

"Well they is, Coulson, our team leader, then they is fitz and Simmons, May and Ward." I nodded slowly.

"Why am I here, do you know who I am yet, who did this to me." The doors opened and Coulson walked in nodding for sky to leave before muttering his thanks. He came and sat opposite me, his calm eyes landing on mine. "What colour are my eyes?" I whispered

"Green, the colour of the wild of nature of true natural beauty." He held my gaze for a while before he opened his folder. "Your tattoos are brand new, they probably still hurt." I nodded. "Your brave most would have broken down by now. Since we don't know your name the team and I will adress you as Jane. Jane Doe." I said my name a few time trying it out, before giggling, my voice was so deep, not at all girly, I liked it. Coulson smiled at me and i looked away back at the glass mirror before getting up and staring at the face it showed, a face I didn't recognise. "I might know something about your history though." I span round. "The black square on your shoulder, it was used to cover up another tattoo, and older one, a Navy Seal tatoo."

"I was a Seal, that explains why I made your agent look stupid." I grinned at Coulsons smirking lips.

"Yes you managed to make special agent Ward look like a level 2 agent." He laughed.

"I have no idea what that means but it sounds bad." I paused, "I have no idea who I am apart from a tatoo suggesting I could have been a relentless soldier. Can I ask you a favour?"

"Ask ahead."

"Can I get out of here, the room I mean, stretch my legs."

"I can do you one better, follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

Coulson led his team towards the open aircraft, he had asked Malinda May to land the plane so the team could get some much needed down time.

Oitside the cockpit was open fields, freshly trimmed hedges, a beautiful blue sky and the 084.

"Sir, what's going on?" Ward asked impatiently.

"Having some fun" I yelled "first one to take me down wins."

"You can't seriously be asking me to beat up a civilian, sir, because I say no."

"Shame agent Ward I had £20 on you."

"Your betting? This is so uncalled for. I'm in."

"Ok team everyone gets one go against Jane, whoever gets knocked down first looses."

"For £20 I'll go first" Ward stepped forward. I smiled as I stepped forward arms up, fists infront of my head. He struck first a clean blow to my side, I squirmed turning round, "never turn your back on your enemy" Ward yelled. He's fist flew forward, the air whistled past it, everything slowed I spun round grabbing his fist in my palm, twisting it, he stuttered, eyes wide, swiftly I kicked his chest knocking him back onto the floor, one down four to go.

"I am not fighting her." Fitz stated

"Nethier am I." Simmons said turning her head to Coulson.

"You don't have to, I wasn't going to let you anyway your not trained for field work."

"My turn" sky yipped, excitedly. I grinned at her.

"This will be fun." I whispered, one blow to her stomach then her wind pipe no need to leave a bruse.

Sky landed an her hands and knees gasping for air after I had beet her. Coulson ran forwards, but I stopped him, "No Coulson, Daisy look at me your fine, I gave you one blow just below your vocal cords, you'll feel fine in approximately 20 seconds just stay calm." Coulson looked at me hesitantly. 1. Daisy took a deep breath before looking at me and smiling.

"You'll have to beet the Calvary next."

"Excuse me." The cavalry ended up being Melinda May, who stepped up next. She dodged all my punches but managed to hit me several times.

"How long does she have left sir?" Fitz asked coulson.

"May has approxametly 20 seconds left."

"Sir I was talking about Jane."

"I know."

After been hit yet again I decided enough was enough. Blooded dripped from my nose as I struck May in the head And everything turned black...

"What's happening, what are you doing to me." The men in white clothes didnt answer as they strapped a syringe of liquid to my arm.

"Don't worry you'll remember nothing..."

My eyes opened as I ripped the oxygen mask from my mouth.

"Easy, calm down Jane it's me Phill, Phill Coulson.

"Phill ...?"

"Yeah it's ok May hit you really hard before you could knock her out."

"Phill ...?"

"Are you ok Jane?"

"Tahiti's a magical place."

 **A/N: Hi, what a cliff hanger. Didn't mean to give away so much so soon. Thank you for reading my fic, don't forget to review to tell me what you would like to happen next, and how I can improve. I hope to be writing loads more chapters but next one may be a little slow. -GamerWolf156**


	4. Chapter 4

"I need everything we can find on her asap." Coulson was sat in the lab head in his hands. May who had spoken stood protectively behind him. The team ran around franticly, Daisy was running Jane through face recognition trying to find where she had been before the bag, fitzsimmons were testing DNA trying to find Jane's ancestors and where she had originated from.

Ward was sat in the Medbay with Jane. "What's in Tahiti anyway."

"That's classified information miss"

"Oh please, you don't think I have the right to know?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, miss." Wards eyes looked so cold and dead, yet I stared back. The bay doors slid open revealing a rather sad looking Fitz, dragging a small machine.

"Come on guys, was it something I said." I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Jane Doe, you are required to take a polygraph test..." Ward layered the information on quick and hard, about wires and communication...

"A machine designed to detect and record changes in physiological characteristics, such as a person's pulse and breathing rates, used especially as a lie detector, did you managed to create a miniture model? " I finished for him. Fitz looked at me stunned, I could see a quick flash of joy in his eyes because I had understood what Ward had said.

"Yes!" Fitz congratulated my impressive assumptions. "I took a long time, I mean, we had to cross reference all the data and micro..."

"you must answer every question as correctly as possible, we will see if you are lying." Ward interupted, giving Fitz a disapproving look.

It took a while, a very painful slow while, for me to only manage to answer most of the questions with a simple 'I don't know'. 'I don't know my real name, I dont know my age, I don't know my next of kin or any family what so ever.' I didn't take me long to figure out I don't know much about myself at all. They asked me about any past relationship I had with Shield 'I don't know', did I ever double cross Shield or any of its members 'I don't know', this continued for a while, the odd few answers got a yes or a no to them, 'do I believe Shield to be good' was a a automatical yes. One hour later Fitz took away the machine to print the results.

Ward sat in the medbay for a short period of time after, he looked like he was contemplating telling me something. In the end he stood and left without another word.

Fitz had called everyone, with the acception of Jane, to a meeting."Sir, look at these results." Fitz pulled Jane's data onto the hologram table.

"That's impossible" Simmons yelped, "did you calibrate the polygraph?"

"Of course I did."

"What? What's wrong?" Coulson asked, impatiently.

"Jane's results are completely neutral." Said Simmons/

"Which means we will never know if she's lying or not." Fitz translated Simmons usual science talk.

"But that's impossible," Simmons continued "Jane would have had to be trained for this kind of technique, she'd have to be way more then just a navy seal."

"She'd have to be Special Ops." Ward stated, "if this is true sir she's not safe, who knows how many people she's killed."

"Killed." No one had noticed my presence at the door, I had snook over to listen, intending to see what they where keeping from me.

Coulsons eyes held my gaze, "Jane wait" he said, trying to comfort me, but I ran back to my bunk, today had been misrable I just wanted to be alone, but then came along Daisy to make me feel better. And so I snapped.

 **A/N: Hi, sorry for the late chapter but I've been busy this week with school, and today I did my schools anual 'sponsored walk' which basically translates to 12 miles of hell. Thank you to everyone reading my fic. Next chapter Jane seems to be heading for deep water, a fight with Daisy. Tune in to find out how the team deals with Jane's outburst.**


	5. Chapter 5

The team stood around the hologram table, most were still in shock.

Coulson sat in the medbay, with Daisy. "How could I have let this happen to you? I'm so sorry." Daisy lay on the bed, her eyes were shut, bruises covered her face in a kaleidoscope of different colours. All around her were wires and machinery pumping drugs into her. Keeping her alive.

 **8 Hours Earlier**

"Who knows how many people she's killed."

"Killed."

Coulsons eyes held my gaze, "Jane wait" he said, trying to comfort me, but I ran back to my bunk, today had been misrable I just wanted to be alone, but then came along Daisy to make me feel better. And so I snapped.

I looked up at her big doe eyes and her moving lips, but I heard only the squeaky sound of her words batter me. The sound opened something deep inside me, that begged to be released. "Jane why are you looking at me like that? Jane, Jane. Helllloooooo. Jane."

"That's not my name." I whispered.

"What?"

"That's. Not. My. Name."

My hands were around neck in seconds. For someone who is classed as an agent she moves so slow, like she has no concept of time. I was sat on top of her in seconds punching her repeatedly. I could tell she was unconscious way before I stopped hitting her. Looking down at Daisy's bloody face and Brown eyes I realised what I had done, and I didn't care.

"Sir, Daisy's been gone a while shall I go check up on her?" Ward asked, stood straight like the soldier he was. Coulson nodded his gratitude, and Ward knew not to say anything else, Coulson had been pushed enough today no need to dig up anymore old memories. As he walked along the corridors of the holocraft he noticed specs of blood on the floor, he bent down to inspect them.

I had been trying to reach the team to get help for Daisy when I saw Ward, he'd seen the blood on the floor and had bent over to inspect it. I had left Daisy in my room so I didn't cause anymore damage, I must have got lost when I was looking for the team and ended up going in a full circle back towards Daisy. If Ward looked in my room he would see her, then me. I couldn't let that happen, Ward wouldn't understand, Coulson would, Coulson would help me. But would he, in the few days I had been there I had noticed Coulsons and Daisys bond, he was like a father figure to her. He'd be furious if he knew what I'd done. Before I knew it I had one of the spair pipes from the cubard in the hall and Grant Ward was unconscious. I dragged him into my room and sat him in the recovery position next to Daisy. I had to get out if here, two bodies is way harder to explain then one.

"Where are those three." Simmons said.

"I don't know but it's been way to long for them to be hugging and making up." May added.

"Me and May are going to go find them." Coulson said standing up, May was about to protest but Coulson cut her off. "I'm sure you can handle a hacker and Grant Ward, but we've witnessed what the 084 can do, she almost beat you."

"Almost" May reminded him.

"Exactly my point though how many civilian people can 'almost' take you out." May realised Coulsons argument was to true to mess with.

"Fine, lets move." May said marching off, leaving Coulson behind. Fitzsimmons were pulling up maps of the helicarrier directing Coulson through possible locations of the missing trio. "We need to speed this up Fitz" Coulsin ordered through the com's.

"I know, I know!" Replied Fitz clearly under pressure. "Check the bunks. I meant uh have you checked the bunks sir."

"Good thinking agent we're heading there now." Once outside Janes room Coulson covered Maybe as she opened the door. "Fitzsimmons get down here now." Coulson yelled seeing Daisy battered body for the first time. "May, go find that 084 right now."

"On it." May and Fitzsimmons said together.

Sirens started blaring, a low unpleasant sound. "Whats happening." Coulson yelled over the loud beeps.

"Someone just opened the cargo door." May shouted.

I stood in the cargo bay with the sirens screaming at me and the wind howling, and all I thought was, jump.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while but I struggled on how to end this first section, however here it is hopefully you like it. So what do you think, did Jane survive the jump from the helicarrier? Who will she find to help her hide? You decide in comments.**

 **It might take a while, but I will get the next chapter (the start of the new section) to you as soon as possible**


	6. Chapter 6

**1 month after the jump: 8:53am Endland, London; Speedy's coffee shop.**

"Do you have eyes on the target." coulson asked his voice distorted through the radio transmitter.

"Yes sir." May, Hunter and Bobbie responded through their ear com's, they were all in a different location, surrounding a London coffee shop

'May stay out of sight, she knows what you look like, Hunter go inside don't mess this up." Coulson added, he sat is the helicarrier with Fitz and Simmons.

"Roger that." Hunter said, in his sarcastic British accent.

Hunter stood up from his place outside the coffee shop and walked through the front door, once inside he spotted a young woman with black short hair that waved around, and a bird tattoo that was clearly visable on her neck. Jane doe. She saw him enter and checked him over before smiling. He smiled back. She jumped over the counter and punched him in the gut before pulling his gun from its holster hidden behind his leather jacket. She then knocked him out using the barrel of the gun. By now all of the costumers had fled the building screaming at the sound of the gun. Some were stood outside the window with camera's.

"Hunter whats going on Hunter Hunter get out of there." Coulson shouted, I could hear it through poor hunters ear piece such a loud commanding yet soothing voice. I listened to it for a few more precious seconds before picking it up and placing it in my ear. I had to make him stop following me. The team needed to forget, I was no good for them.

"Hello Coulson, it seems so long since we last spoke, how's Daisy? Don't answer that I've decided not to care. this Navy Seal Black Ops thing, really works. I can turn my emotions off with the flick of a switch. Flick. Oh look there goes all the f**** I give. Ha ha ha." I laughed mentally. "Stop stalking me Coulsin, I don't need saving. You can't fix me. I'm not broken.

Silence engulfed time, it felf like I was stood there for hours till I heard shuffling on the other side.

"Daisy is fine. Your going to be fine. But we need you." May stood behind me, not as May the protecter of Coulson, but as the Cavalry, and she was angry. I could feel the anger dripping from her like dropplets of sweat. No then not anger, a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"What's happened? What has got you so wound up that my shadows can't drag me in for?" I asked, allowing the information that I knew I had been followed sink in.

"Its Ward. He's Hydra, and he's coming to get you."

 **A/N: Thanks for the wait, this is just the opening to my new 'section' of the story. Don't worry I plan on making it longer then the last few chapters (part one) that was just introducing everyone, now it's time to get down to buisness. Please Comment to leave your opinion on what should happen next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**10.39am On the hellicarrier, England, just outside London**

"Who the hell is Hydra?" I asked for the third time. The team was sat in the lounge of the helicraft. After quite a bit of arguing I had aloud myself to be handcuffed to the chair to prevent any 'dangerous activities' taking place. But I knew Daisy didn't feel comfortable around me, neither did the rest if the team.

"Hydra is a world-wide organization dedicated to global domination. Hydra is the most extensive, powerful, and dangerous organization in history." Coulson answered.

"Why is she here we don't need her." May stated rather then asked.

"Because we are going to give Ward exactly what he wants. Jane." Said Coulson

"You've got to be kidding me." May shouted. "Never have we bowed down to the likes of Hydra."

"I never said we were." Coulson nodded towards Fitz and Simmons who took there turn to talk.

"Well." Simmons said, "we are definitely not giving up, Fitz and I have been track Wards movments ever sinse we found out he was Hydra. We've been chasing loose ends for a while now, but a few hours ago we found information left by one of our men. It shows us where Hydras New base camp is." She pulls a hologram of an old warehouse up on a big screen.

"The informations states the in a few days Hydra willing be packing up and leaving so we need to move quick." Fitz added.

 **2:39pm, 2 days later,** **Devilchry's Warehouse - mission op Take down Ward**

The team were sat waiting for confirmation they should start. On the North side of the warehouse Bobbie and Hunter sat guarding an exit, opposite them on the South side of the building May and Daisy waited patiently behind a cargo hold near two exits. Fitz and Simmons were still in the helicraft due to them not being combat ready, however Fitz still had his drones scanning the area for any unwanted movment. Only one or two Hydra members were patrolling the ground, May had quickly taken them out with Simmons' new nurotoxin gas called the 'Ice Sphere'. The Ice Spheres break down a person's nervous system paralyzing them, and giving May enough time to disarm them.

I was sat with Coulson on the West side of the warehouse, the tension between us was so thick you could cut it with a knife. I don't think our working relationship would last longer then this misson, infact I was ready to leave as soon as the mission was over.

"Your path is clear North team and West team," Simmons whispered through the ear com's.

"South side keep you position focused on the two exists, no one escapes." Coulson finished Simmons' sentence. Ever since the indecent leading to my outburst Fitz had told me that Coulson had been purposely keeping Daisy out of the missions so she couldn't be hurt.

"You cant protect her forever." I said my voiced lowered to allmost a whisper, before he could respond I started jogging towards the warehouse entrence. My gun was pointed outwards, I sweeped in circles checking we weren't been followed. Coulson chased after me.

"Lets just focus on the mission." He whispered back in a sort of reply to my comment. I nodded my response before taking my position behind the door ready to kick it down. Coulson wildly shook his head before bending down and picking the lock quietly. Once inside we were greeted by the sounds of gun shots. Bobbie and Hunter had been spotted and were returning fire, we were greatly outnumbered. Ward, the one target we were expecting was no where to be seen. We quickly took our places near the action shoting back and forth for ages. I never thought a gunfight could become so boring. "May we're going to need you sooner then we thought, take the fire exit up to the top of the building and drop some Ice Spheres." Coulson poked his heard around the cover we had taken and a shot ricocheted off the metal with a deafening clash. "Now!" He yelled.

"I'm on my way" May yelled impatiently in reply, "what about Daisy?"

"Leave her guarding the exits, keep her safe." Coulson said after a long pause.

A few minutes later I saw May crawling along the suspension beems above us ready with the Spears in hand. Coulson nodded towards her. Mays had was just about to drop the Sphere when all the exists were invaided by men and women in black gun vests and helmets with visors to cover their faces." Everyone on the floor we have you surrounded drop your wepons and put your hands on the back of your heads." The male voice echoed through the room deep, and clearly in charge, I looked over to coulson who sighed before doing as he was told. By the time all the new arrivels had got in Hydra had disappeared leaving only our team and a lot of dead bodies. We were cuffed and separated Coulson had shouted for the fith time he was SHIELD but these 'FBI' people didn't seem to care. Eventually they placed us in black SUV's Collson was with Daisy and May, Bobbie and Hunter were paired together, leaving me on my own. This was possibly because I was the only one with no identification. After a few hours of boring driving I turned to look at my captors, a man with brownish sort shaved hair and stubble was driving a woman sat next to him with long dark hair neatly tied back, in the back sat next to me was a black man with dark shaved hair. Their name's from what I had heard were Tasha Zapata, Edgar Reed and Kurt Weller.

 _Kurt Weller_ _I_ _know that name from somewhere._

 **A/N: sorry this took so long, hope you like the new chapter. Don't worry I'll be explaining how everyone fits in in the next chapter. -GamerWolf156**


	8. Chapter 8

**3:59am, inside and FIB holding cell- Location Unknown**

"So, Miss Jane Doe. Who are you." The FBI interrogator repeated yet again.

 **"I** don't know, I don't know who I am, where I am, or who you are, and I want to speak to someone in charge. Now."

"Ma'am try to keep calm."

"CALM! Oh sure I'll stay calm when you have me and my team together, not split up being interrogated by you." I was angry my blood pumping so fast I could hear it in my ears. Calm, ha, I'll show them calm.

"Look ma'am your team is fine they where released late last night." His responded was so fluent like he didn't know the meaning of what he was saying.

"My teams left, without me." I shook my head.

"No ma'am, their not happy about leaving you infact their trying very hard to get you back, but you have something we don't understand, a name tatooed on your back, _Kurt Weller."_

There's that name again, I knew I knew it. Kurt Weller, a man I had never met tatooed on my back. Why? "I can't help you I've never heard of him, look a few weeks ago I didn't even know myself, I still don't." A few seconds later a dark skinned man walked in.

"Can you give us a few minutes." He asked in his very British accent. The other man nodded and left. "My names Dr. Bordon and I'm a FBI Psychiatrist. That means you can trust me."

"Your not giving me any better options." I smirked. "Just let me go."

"Why."

Because I don't belong here, I... I want to... to be with the team I screwed over and left. Only to be hunted down and dragged back into the mess I call my life, to hunter down a man trying to recruit me into a evil organization that are trying to dominate the world. "Because I don't belong here." I decided not to go into detail it could make everything more difficult.

"Jane you need to talk to me, I'm here to help."

"Ok"

"Ok" he said smiling

"If you wish to continue this conversation let me talk to someone control." My innocent smiled made Bordons smiled fall. He nodded before leaving. It took a few minutes before doctor Borden presumably got Kurt to come and see me. I recognised his face from the car. Soft eyes, a commanding figure, much like Coulson. He came and sat down opposite me. He didn't smile, just asked me if I knew him, his voice was gruff from use, but still loud. I reached out and touched his hand in mine, he flinched before relaxing. His skin was rough from work, obviously field work. I raised my right had to touch his face, I could tell he felt uncomfortable because he quickly moved my hands away. I shook my head when he asked yet again if I knew him.

"Your team said you remember nothing from your past." I nodded explaining the drug ZIP to him. "Yes we know Patterson told us, she's our Head of FBI's Forensic Science Unit." I smiled she sounded alot like Fitz and Simmons but I dout she could rival them. "Your team told us why you where at the shoot out, and about Ward. We want to help you catch the sick bastard that betrayed your team. However you need to tell us when you remember anything at all about your tatoos."

"Oh, ok, are you sure Coulson would allow it."

"Which ones Coulson?" Weller asked.

"The one in charge"

"Oh, yes, he suggested it."

 **2pm, inside FBI Headquarters**

I followed Kurt down yet another corridor, forget the helicarrier this place was a maze inside a maze. "Here we are." Kurt said, opening the double doors to reveal screens and maps and data and confusing numbers. And a load of people. There was a massive table in the middle of the room, May was stood looking scary with Zapata and Reed while Coulson and Daisy sat at one of the holographic computer screens, Daisy looked to be transferring all the data we had on Ward and Hydra to a data base we could all access, I could hardly hear anything for the noise of Fitz, Simmons and Patterson who where stood round it arguing about the power of arc reacher while showing her their 'ice spears'. Yep this is going to be interesting I thought.

 **A/N: sorry if this took a while, I'm really looking forward to where this story will go. Tell me what you think of this chapter in the reviews.**


	9. AN: Sorry

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait for then next chapter in, well any of my stories. I'm under a lot of pressure at school lately I've got a psychology exam coming up. But fear not! I will be posting soon -GamerWolf156**


	10. Chapter 10

"Right everyone listen up." Kurt Weller said. Everyone was stood in the FBI headquarters surrounding a map. "We need to put aside any differences we may have, and focus on our common goal..."

"Catching Ward." Coulson finished, ever since our teams had joined there had been a power struggle between both Coulson and Weller. However the rest of the team seemed to get along fine, Paterson, Fitz and Simmons, always seemed to be talking about some science stuff no-one else could understand. Then there was May, Zapata and Reed who seemed to fit the 'hard-as-nails-and-will-just-stay-scilent' gang. I, however, was stuck in between. I give the Fitzsimmons-Patterson trio information on languages, which I had a talent for, I somehow new Chinese, Russian, French and a smidge of Spanish from when I used to be a Navy Seal. Then I would help teach my fighting skills to Zapata and Reed who only new the basics.

"We've pinned him down to three locations, from which the FIB have been tracking for weeks. Before they new about Hydra."

"How will we infiltrate the correct base, I mean as soon as we hit one the others will be notified, and between us we don't have enough men to attack half a Hydra building." I asked. Everyone turned to face me. "What?"

"Jane." Weller started speaking

""Were using you as bait." Everyone turned to luck at a pink flushed Patterson. "OMG, you guys have no idea what it feels like to get that off my chest"

"Yes, well, thanks for that Patterson." Weller finished "so Jane what do you say."

"I still have no idea what your plan it, but." All eyes were on me yet again. "Let's go get that son of a bitch."

 **A few hours later, on way to helicarrier.**

"So what is this travel carrier anyway?" Reed asked

"It's called a Helicarrier and it's out personal jet, we can go anywhere in it." Answered Fitz like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Unless we cross restricted air paths." Added Simmons

"More importantly where is it?" Zepata butted in.

"Just here." Fitz replies, pointing at an empty field. The FBI members stare at him like he's crazy. Fitz presses a button taking the helicarrier out of camo mode. All four had their jaws open wide. The huge plane dominated the landscape. I had to hold in a giggle at Pattersons expression.

"Do we really get to travel in that." She whispered.

"Yes" I whispered back, letting out a laugh. Once inside the gawping mouth only got bigger. I decided to head to my bunk, the memories of what I did burning in the back of my head. It felt strange to be back, especially under such confusing surcomstances.

An hour into the flight and an hour into my exhaust induced sleep, Agent Weller came knocking at my bunk room. "One sec." I shouted jumping into my hyper alert state, before flying out of bed and opening the door. "Oh, I'm sorry how can I help you?"

"It's no problem ma'am." He smiles reviewing a twinkle in his eyes. "I was wondering if you had remembered anything."

"Please, call me Jane." I frowned at him, "I'm sorry but the only memories I have are the ones I remember, if you get what I mean." I added realising I sounded silly. He nodded in understanding. The phone in his pocket started buzzing, after smoothly flipping it open it revealed Pattersons name. After a brief sentence or to Weller hung up. "Time to go." I said, let's kick some Hydra butt.

...

"So the plan is to use your nifty little 'helicarrier' to fly over base Delta which we figured to be the most likely place to find your man."Patterson still wasn't making any sense even when I asked her to repeat all she had said in English, all we seemed to get was unexplained gobbledygook. "We'll use the camo cover and use a thermal camera to see if there's a body match to Wards. Then we simply send an encoded message offering Jane, and BANG, man down." To be honest I thought the plan seemed to easy and Pattersons, Simmons and Fitz were getting far to excited. Almost as if there was no way this could go south.

"I'm sorry how will you find a 'body match' as you so simply put it?" Daisy asked the question we'd all been thinking.

"Well, do you remember Bobbie and Hunter?" The SHIELD team nodded. Coulson continued a very long, very confusing conversation. I decided to tune in only on key phrases, basically, _Bobbie and Hunter..._ _undercover..._ _mercenaries for hire..._ _Hydra_. Wait what? Apparently all this time, we've been bonding with the FBI, Bobbie and Hunter have been out kicking butt, or stealing DNA, from key players of Hydra. However not even Wards right hand men had close connections with him. Sounds lonely.

"Were ready to begin when you are sir." Fitzsmmions nodded, Coulson nodded back giving automatic permission. The hol-a-table turned on projecting an image of what was under the helicarrier, camp Delta. The buildings were black and white, but the people were a beautiful yellow.

"Running body match as of now sir." Patterson said holding her tablet infront of her never giving us a glance. Thousands of faces flashed up leaving as quick as they came. No match, no match, no match. The two words drilled into my head, no match.

"Wait whats that?" I yelled pointing at a body we were flowing over, it was glowing brighter then the others and the colour seemed to flow around him, off of him.

"Lady's and gentleman, we have our match." Patterson grinned triumphantly.

"Team move in." Coulson yelled, he, May, Daisy and I, sprang into action our battle armor on, ran from the room, nodding at Fitzsimmons, they knew what to do. As soon as we had exited the doors locked. Wellers team was not happy, but this was to dangerous for them. The cargo bay opened a cold sence of daja vu hit me as I jumped into the oblivion.

Soaring through the air was a sensation I had longed for once again, a feeling of complete freedom as we fell into battle. Parachutes where deployed and we landed gently. Running through the field we needed no instructions we each knew our place. It was amazing. Beautiful. Into battle we went as no sooner had we enter the territory of the beast had they attacked, guns were blazing, the intire place lit up like a tourch. I ran inside the building chased by the rest of the team who kept my cover. Turning a corner I ran smack into a armed guard. One swift blow to the vocal cords and shot to the leg later we carried on. "Take your next left" Fitz shouted through my ear piece, he had been guiding us through the easiest root to Ward. We were almost their one more turn...

He was sat their reading a book, calm unlike Ward this man was well dressed in a suit and tie, very expensive, and yet this man, thing was Ward I could sense it. He looked up at me and smiled "I've been expecting you little Tiger." I smirked as I through the ice sphere at him.

 **Back on the helicarrier, science room.**

"I can't believe you left us here." Weller yelled for the fith time.

"I can't believe you're letting 'her' interrogate Ward." Daisy yelled at Coulson.

"Everyone stop yelling, Agent Weller I'm sorry but my team had a plan, no-one was injured and we got our guy, win win. As for you Daisy give Jane a break she's with us now, learn to live with it." After Coulsons bubbling rage everyone, including Bobbie and Hunter who had been retrieved from the camp, slunk off hurt, leaving just Coulson and Fitzsimmons.

"Excuse me sir, but me and Fitzsimmons have been running Wards blood through the data base to check his DNA match, he is indeed Ward, but..."

"But what?" Coulson asked

"Its not human."

 **Wards holding cell, same time as science room.**

Ward was snuggly tucked in a holding cell inside another secure room. I was stood just outside looking in in him sleeping so peacefully, how could he ever hurt anyone. He moved waking up from his unconciouse state, the paralysis wearing off. "How you feeling, dick." I smiled.

He stretched out from under the cothers his movements so slow yet confidante and strong. He came and stood in front if me, his breathe glazed the glass separating us. "Tiger Tiger burning bright in the forrest of the night..."

"What are youtalking about?"

"What immortal hand or eye could frame my fearful symmetry."

My head was burning, my scream echoed through the helicarrier, my mind fluttered back in time as I lost consciousness...

 _Tears dripped from my face as I turned to face the other man the man that oozed trust, who I wanted to trust. "What's happening? Where am I?" I sobbed. The man behind me who's gun I had stole kept forward to catch me as I fell to my knees crying. "Its ok." He cooed._

 _Leaning forward he whispered in my ear, "everything's going to be fine, you just have to do as your told." I nodded in agreement. "Were going to have lots of fun you and I, little Tiger."_

"Wakey, wakey little Tiger" Ward cooed as I regained consciousnes. "Why don't you open this cage and we can play." He asked.

"Ok." I said, before opening up the doors on the holding cell.

 **A/N: As promised (even if it's a tad late) here is your chapter, and what a cracking chapter it is, if I do say so myself. The suspension is killing, what-o-what could happen next. Tune in to find out**

 **Love your friendly neighbour hood -GamerWolf156**


	11. Chapter 11

_...I had been trying to reach the team and get help for Daisy when I saw Ward, he'd seen the blood on the floor and had bent over to inspect it. I had left Daisy in my room so I didn't cause anymore damage, I must have got lost when I was looking for the team and ended up going in a full circle back towards Daisy. If Ward looked in my room he would see her, then me. He turned, "tut tut ltitle tiger, what have you been up to. No need to look so sad, let me help." He smiled at me like everything was okay, I felt ok, it was okay. "Now now listen very carefully and do exactly as I tell you..."_

 **Helicarrier Science Room.**

"What's happening." Coulson yelled. "Has everyone gone mad. Ward is inhuman."

"Yes it's above your clearing range so you wouldn't know." The hologram of Nicholas Fury towered above the Shield members. The FBI had been dropped off at their headquarters after Coulson deemed it to be to risky for untrained allies, even if Ward a... inhuman, would greatly overpower them. The whole team stood around Coulson, Jane. Where is Jane. Jane?

"Jane."

"She's interrogating..."

"Ward." Simmons finished Fitz's sentence.

 **The Holding Cell**

"Wakey, wakey little Tiger" Ward cooed as I regained consciousnes. "Why don't you open this cage and we can play." He asked.

"Ok." I said, before opening up the doors on the holding cell... beep the door glided open effortlessly. Why. Why did I do that.

"How about we get out of this dump" Ward began, "I've got a special suprise for you later, doesn't that sound good." I nodded it did sound good, whether it was his voice or what he was saying I didn't care, this was great, I hadn't felt this good since, well, since I can remember. I opened the bay doors with my key card.

"We have to move quickly Coulson will be here soon. What are you doing?" Ward had stopped at a control pad, he pressed multiple buttons at once, it was hard to remember he had been here before, no its easy to remember, what's happening to me.

"There is no use fighting the naggy feeling it doesn't go away." Ward had stopped messing and was stood infront of me. "I've been doing this for a long time , longer then you would believe possible. " I looked at him tilting my head to ask why. "I'll explain it simply for now as we don't have time, my body is like a hive, a beacon for which all under my influence are drawn to. So, you, as a bee, have to prevent damage to your hive, that's why you will do as I say."

"Whats that noise" Looking up I saw Fitz and Simmons round the corner. I jumped into attack mode, but before I could do anything Ward grabed my mouth and waist pulling me back into the shadows, looking into the cell I saw me and Ward stood talking. Holograms. How long had Ward been planning this.

"Coulson I see movement in the cell." Fitz whispered into the ear com's mouth piece.

"Do not ingage, I'm sending backup." Coulson replied.

"What are you doing?" Simmons shreaked frustratedly at Fitz as he moved closer to the cell.

"Backups not going to be here soon enough they could be gone by then."

"It doesn't mean you need to play hero, Jane is no damsel in distress, she can handle herself way better then we can." Simmons added, believing she has won the argument.

"I'm just going to peak." Fitz answered, his voice tense as he slowly looked round the corner. Ward quickly typed something different into his keypad, the hologram image changed to me lying on the floor, head tilted towards the door. Blood was everywhere, Fitz ran towards me crying out to Simmons, but for them it seemed to late for me, as my eyes where glazed over. Fitz hovered above arms outstretched as his tears ran down his cheeks. "No, we're to late."

"Fitz we have to go now." Simmons tried to comfort him.

"No, we can't leave her here. Jane. Jane! What did that monster do to you." He sobbed his voice wobbled with anger.

I stood behind them looking in, never had I thought they cared so much. Fitz was in tears, poor Fitz. A tear ran down my face. "Shows over." Ward whispered in my ear, as Fitz reached forward to close my eyes the hologram faultered before vanashing. Fitzsimmons froze before turning to face the door.

"Jane?" The doors slammed shut, as Fitzsimmons ran towards it, there screams where silent from my side of the door all I could see was there mouths wide open and tear staind faces.

"Oooh this looks interesting." Ward smerked as he pressed a small green botton on the side of the door. I dropped to my knees screaming as Fitz and Simmons fell from the helicarrier. Ward had ejected them into the deep dark oblivion of the sea. "Shut up." Ward snapped at me. I did. Slowly my hands stopped trembling. 'It's ok they'll be ok,' I thought. But how could they no one knew where they were. I'm such an idiot why am I listening to this prick. "Stand up and move."

 **Fitzsmmions:**

The sound of the holding cell hitting the ocean was deafening. However the silence inside was murderous. As the little box room hit the floor of the ocean hours after it had been ejected, Simmons finally gained consciousnes her head was pounding, looking around she saw many boxes scattered around. Fitz. Fitz! Simmons eyes searched the room but it was so dark, where was she? A sharp scratching noise made her turn her head. "Simmons." Fitz whispered. He lit up the small area with light from a match.

"Oh no."

"What is it Simmons."

"I know where we are." The murky darkness surrounding them went on forever.

"Damn it." Fitz said, realiasing they were at the bottom of the ocean. "It's ok, I know what we have to do but you'r not going to like it."

 **A/N: So sorry this took so long. I hope you like this chapter, more will come, eventually, I promise. Don't forget to comment and follow this story so you know when I post new chapters. Love all your support and nice feedback. -GamerWolf156**


	12. Chapter 12

The two devised a plan to use the medical equipment in the pod to blast the glass and escape, but with only one oxygen tank there's only enough for Simmons. After quick inspection it seemed Fitz had broken his arm. Fitz insisted that Simmons had the oxygen, not only because she had both arms to use for swimming, but also because she's a better swimmer... And also because,

"Simmons I need you to know," Fitz paused the pain in his arm growing, "I-I- need you to know."

"Fitz listen to me, you are going to take the oxygen and get us out of here, because your the bravest most kindest man I know."

"No Simmons, I love you, I-love-you, and everyday you are the one to make me brave and strong and kind , it's-you, it's always-been-you." Fitz said, his breathing becoming raspy and uneven.

"Fits, Fitz, don't you dare, Fitz don't close your eyes, Fitz." Tears ran down Simmons' face.

She knew what she had to do.

Using the fire distinguish Simmons beat at the glass, her heart thumped in her chest, she needed so desperately for Fitz to be ok, she needed to tell him she loved him. A sudden chip in the glass had her lunging for Fits, oxygen mask already on and secured to her back she closed her eyes arms clinging Fits as the pressure pulled them backwards and into darkness. Water weighed down her and Fitz as Simmons swam up with all her strength, finally braking the waters surface she tied the oxygen mask to Fitz and began tredding water. What now. They were in the middle of no where and no-one knew where they were. A sudden ping hit the surfice of the water, rain? Noise filled Simmoms' ears as the helicopter flew over her head, screams she had held back erupted from her chest. The helicopter was sleek and military and SHIELD? Simmoms blinked, it couldn't be. But she laughed because she knew, they were safe, everything would be ok. Nick was here, the Director was here.

 **Location Unknown (The middle of nowhere)**

"Simmons had to be depressurized, and Fitz's health status appears to be in limbo. He's alive, but unconscious. I'll be very curious to see how this situation affects him if and when he wakes up."

"What about Ward and that bitch."

"Downstairs sir." The man salutes "Hail Hydra"

"Hail Hydra."

 **Late, tick. Short, tick. Sweet, hopefully. I'm so sorry life just caught up with me, I swear there's a rational thinker in my mind saying, 'do it' then there's my brain going 'but you want to spend hours watching useless videos on YouTube, I mean 7 mysterious things you can find I the sea, yes please'. And then we have the panic monster saying 'omg what have you done'. I don't know what have I done, oh shit I've done nothing, non, zero.**

 **I swear I set out to do good, honest -GamerWolf156**

 **p.s tell me what have think :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**6 months later - New York - Hydra Hideout**

"Why have you brought me here?" Daisy whimpered. Sat in the middle if the concrete box she knew Coulson had to be on his way. The tall man in front of her ooozed frustration he had managed to keep his face hidden, he hated having another crying mess in his hideout, but unlike the other bitch this one was special to him, once. Now, however, she was becoming less and fond to him.

"Shush Daisy, shush, your making a mess on my floor. Stop crying."

"Why am I here? Who are you?

"Stop asking questions, I can't think when your screeching." The man sighed, the girl was persistent just like her mother, he smiled at his though, then resumed his frown, how disappointed she would be to see her daughter working for SHIELD. "Your here tor give Coulson some insentive" he could see she was about to ask another question "to find something for me" he flinched as her mouth opened yet again.

"What?"

He took a deep breath, "a bomb, a very special bomb, Coulson knows were it is, kind of, your job is to sit here and look scared."

"You really think Coulson will do you bidding just because I look scared?"

"No, but if I lay a hand on you, he would kill me, that's why I borrowed your feisty friend, guess who."

"Who?"

"Did Coulson ever tell you that your no fun what so ever?" He sighed rubbing his forehead. "How about I give you a clue, hm, tall, dark hair... tattoos."

"Jane! You really think we care about that traitor. She almost killed Fitz and Simmons. She could rot in hell after helping Ward, she could have fought off his compulsion crap superpower."

The man almost laughed, his frown forming a sly, sinister smile. "You really don't know. Perfect!" He purred. "Jane almost killed Ward when she got here, he was so weak, drained from controlling her, even when he focused entirely on her she could still think for herself, she still knew what she was doing was wrong." He nodded into the darkness and a scraping sound sent Daisy pale. Jane body was so thin. Blood covered her from head to toe, however Daisy could tell it wasn't all hers. Clothing was torn and hand cuffs restricted most movement, even though Jane could barely move at all. She had cocooned herself to protect her head. She was defiantly not Hydra. Hydra, even though it was evil, never toured their own. Daisy gulped. "Sorry about the mess, it took us a while to get her off Ward, she's a real piece of work. Took down twenty-six of our men. He lent over moving her hair out of the way of her eyes, he spat on her before nodding to his men, when Jane's screams silenced the men left. Daisy turned her head and puked.

 **Shield Helicarrier**

Coulsons eyes shot open, sleeping was a luxury he couldn't afford, however no sleep ment it was becoming increasingly harder to functional at his optimum level. Unfortunately when sleep did catch up with him so did the nightmare, the agonising realisation that not only had he had one of his own taken, he had allowed one to be branded a traitor and abandoned them.

When Fury had brought Fitz and Simmons back to base part of Coulson knew things could never be the same. Simmons had quit as so as she was well enough to do so, Coulson had made sure she had been made comfortable in her new life. Fitz had not been able to speak when he woke up, the doctors said that he might never be able to, but a few month later Fitz could just about string a sentence together, it wasn't perfect, nor was it like Fitz at all, Coulson could see he was frustrated. Daisy had helped him, the two made quite a pair together, Daisy even read a whole load of science books so she could help Fitz finish his sentences. Bobbie and Hunter put on a brave face, making an effort to play cards, and laugh, and act normal. They didn't for Coulson though, he knew that they where angry and scared, that scared Coulson most of all he'd never seen the two mercenaries show so many emotions. May hadn't left Coulsons side, he knew it was because she cared for him, but it was annoying, he didn't want anyone knowing that he was hurting, he needed to be strong. A leader.

A few days after the team realised that Daisy wasn't just 'exploring' the town they'd stopped at to refuel, the team had recieved a video of Daisy tied to a chair, it was then they realised the grave danger she was in, it wasn't till later on in the video they realised the true horror that was happening, poor Jane had been dragged into view and she looked half dead. The men just smiled and beat her repeatedly. The harsh reality was that Jane wasn't working for the enemy, but was their prisoner, Coulson didn't know what was worse. And for the meare number of days Daisy was their, Jane had been their months.

From then on Coulson and the team had been hunting for the bomb, and the Hydra team that had taken their team members. Unfortunately it had been a uneventful week. Nothing had turned up even though the team had been working restlessly through night and day. Their was no signs of the bomb, or Jane and Daisys.

 **3 days later**

After pulling another all nighter Hunter and Bobbie reached the cargo door, they had planned to search the surrounding area for any leads, Fitz had managed to tracelebrate the video back to New York, thanks to some new found hacking skills Daisy had taught him. However once opened they found a plastic wallet, inside was a disc, white, labeled 'Tick tick'. They had rushed it to Fitz who had called an emergency meeting before playing the disk on his laptop.

"Your time is running out" the voice had been distorted and sounded very monotone and computerised, the black screen suddenly turned white showing Jane and Daisy sat in a white room, they looked oddly calm. The camera was filming the room through a glass cover. All of a sudden a vapour substance started filling the room, like smoke. Daisys body started fitting first, shaking uncontrollably before stopping. Jane had managed to get free of her seat and was hitting the glass yelling. The smoke filled the room and the team could see as Jane's hand dragged down the glass. To the teams amazment though the hand didn't fall to the ground like it would have it Jane was unconscious, instead it stayed on the window as it became visibly gray, like stone.

 **A/N: So sorry this is so late. Next chapter includes the FBI team (Kurt Weller, Tasha Zapata, Edgar Reade, and Patterson -Blindspot)**


	14. Chapter 14

Terrigenesis is a process developed by a radical faction of the Kree race known as the Reapers, during their experiments to create living weapons to serve as new soldiers in a prolonged war. By performing numerous genetic modifications to various intergalactic races, the Kree planned to expose individuals to the mist produced by Terrigen Crystals, sparking the Terrigenesis process, which would manifest diverse biological changes and powerful abilities that could be weaponized. On Earth, the Kree were forced to abandon their experiments when Alveus and his army led a rebellion against the Kree. However the Kree left behind their other test subjects, who would become the Inhumans, and several Terrigen Crystals that they had hidden away.

During Terrigenesis, the host becomes enveloped inside a stone-like 'cocoon', where their powers can develop. After the development phase, the cocoon then shatters. The hosts always emerge with some kind of power, mostly to fulfill a purpose. What that purpose is, is for the host to decide...

 **Daisy**

Death. An ice cold ending that seemingly lasts forever. I may not know if heaven exists, but I can give you a map reference to hell. Burning sensations ripple through your bodies system, turning off your ability to move, feel, or even scream, as your body is slowly infested by a rock hard substance. Then a coldness that lasts forever, your heart stops meaning blood doesn't pump round your system keeping you froze, almost mummified against your will. Unfortunately this wasn't death, and after what seemed like an eternaty I felt a cold rush of air. I felt normal, nothing but a small tingle and black, thick dusty air, told me anything had happened. Confusion gave me a new found respect for Jane, only a few minutes, maybe seconds of my life had been taken, yet she had lost a full chunk. All of her childhood, family, school, even her first kiss, the dance at prom. All the things we take for granted. As I became fully aware of my surroundings I felt pressure leave my hand. Jane. She looked up at me, fear in her eyes.

 **Jane**

"Did you see it, did you see it to?" My voice shook as I gulped air.

"Yeah." Came Daisys response she stared at her arms. "What happened?"

"I wish I knew." Outside the room I heard people moving, their boots hit the float with deathening power. I quickly pushed Daisy down as the men entered the room. But Daisy moved with amazing ease moving me behind her she thrust her hands into the air sending out blasts causing shock waves to knock them over like bolling pins. She paused almost startled before checking I was ok. I was fine, however I defenately heard Daisy's arms fracture in several places, furtunately it seemed the adrenaline had blocked off any pain she should be feeling. "Let's move." I almost whispered, Daisy nodded still looking at her arms.

The rest of the pairs escape was almost a blur, with Daisy having her new found power the duo had no problems taking down anyone who crossed their path, Hydra was attacking from all angles, but were also falling from all angles. Nevertheless holding off until shield came was of cause no easy feet, for humans, and once Coulson reached them in the helicarrier Fitzsimmons had already detected his worst fear. TAHITI was indeed a magical place, until it became your nightmare.

I look at Daisy through the glass hospital rooms in the helicarrier, it wouldn't be long until Fitz had the blood work back and he realised they were no longer human. I wonder how the team will react, will they send us to the Fridge, to be locked away forever, or will they accept us, I know we could do a lot more good then harm especially if we worked with this team. Was that what I wanted though, to work with this team who after almost a year still didn't fully trust me, and had barely figured anything out about me. I can barely say it's there fault though if it wasn't for Ward we could have this mess sorted and non of this would have happened.

Fitz walked in his face white, he walked up to Daisy before telling her what we already knew, she was inhuman. Daisy started crying, she hadn't wanted this, hadn't really wanted this life, that she had been thrust into, not that I asked for it either. I couldn't look at Fitz as he walked towards me. "Your readings came back normal."

"What?" I stuttered. "I'm not inhuman." I bit my lip, if I wasn't effected, how is that even possible, Daisy would never look at me the same again. I don't deserve to be normal, to live a human life if Daisy dosn't.

"No, I mean yes, not really." Fitz said confused with his own data.

"Well which one, am I human or not." I almost cried out.

"You um, you, were never really human."

"What..? Oh for God sake Fitz, please just give me a straight answer."

"Yes you are inhuman, but you were before you went into the husk, that weird rock thing, we couldn't figure it out at first, I mean your results were normal." Fitz paused so he could see I was still following his train of thought. "We think it's because of TAHITI, whatever happened to you when you under went TAHITI, before you memories were wiped, it had an adverse affect, because you weren't dead like Coulson was, instead of bringing you back to life, it inhanced the one you already had, giving you inhuman abilities."

"But I haven't shown any side effects, I can't control people's minds or use shock waves, or whatever Daisy does" I looked at her apologetecly, she nodded her understanding, "so what is it, what can I do?"

"Your tattoos were all the same age, apart from the navy seal tattoo, yes." I nodded at Fitz, "well actually that's wrong, they are all the same age, the navy seal tattoo is a bluff, made to look old, to explain your combat style and understanding of many things, like languages. Your power is your inhanced sence, they allow you to do all that cool stuff, like disarm guns. As for your knowledge, your sence alow you to retain more information, and remember it quicker then the average person."

I lowered myself onto the cool floor almost giggling slightly, this actually made a lot of sence.

TAHITI was a magical place.

Just then Coulson walked in. "Congratulations team, by inadvertently getting captured, you lead us to the base of one of our most wanted, by doing so we managed to put Hydra out of buisness, hopefully for a very long time, Jane, I think it's time you get a rise, if you want." What else could I do, I smiled at him.

...

Later that day the team were sat round a table, ogeling Daisy and me. They took the news well, eventually, they were not suprisingly a bit miffed at the idea of working with, well aliens, in a sence that was what we were, especially since its what they worked against on a monthly data. As the night progressed we started our own versions of 'normal' conversation. I think it was the first time I'd felt truly happy in a while. Sharing beers and jokes among friends. Because to me, through this rather grand adventure that is what they were, friends. Dare I say, the closest thing to a family I may even have.

"So Jane, what are you going to do know." Fitz asked me, his grin spread from ear to ear, as Simmons snuggled into him.

Grinning back, I replied: "Well Fitz..."


	15. Chapter 15

**6 months later -after a lot of planning**

"You sure about this, Jane?"

"Yes... Yes." I said snapping out of my trance. "You're definitely sure they won't remember me?"

"Of course we wiped their memories our selves."

"Good and the video's?"

"There in place."

"Good, that's all good."

"You do understand there is no coming back from this. This will be your first and last assignment from Shield. You won't remember anything. You'll probably never get the recognition you deserve, well you'll never really know that this was you mission."

"I know'" I snapped, "it's fine, it's were I belong, this is what was supposed to happen in the first place." I sighed as it finally sunk in, this had been my purpose. "Besides it's not like I don't know how it feels" I mumbled to myself, barely audible.

"Then if you're ready let's begin."

The needle entered my neck.

For the last memorable time I looked into those eyes, they had indeed seen so much, afterall, Coulson did live with his eyes wide open, alert and ready. Always.

...

Pressure was suddenly applied to the bag, hands maybe, I shuffled round trying to get a better grasp of my location while the person on the outside muffled a cry of fear. "There's something in there." A male voice yelled. I reached my hand up to grip a zip which I instinctively pulled allowing my hand to stretch out to freedom. Cold icy air wrapped around my fingures claiming my arm, then my breath. I slowly removed myself from the bag limb by limb first my arms and then legs. "Are you seeing this" the man whispered.

...

Kurt Weller wasn't to suprised he'd been called in, he had indeed just saved them girls from their hell, and arrested the man who had been abusing them for months. This was just another day for him, as sad as it sounded, this was the FIB life.

He was suprised when his boss stepped in front of him, telling him about a bomb attack had indeed been a false alarm. Good news was celebrated, and Kurt agreed that this was a lucky thing. However when his boss, Mayfair, started telling him about what they did find in the bag Kurt almost stopped walking. Those sick bastards how could you invade someone like that.

They walked up to a recovery room and looked through the glass window.

"Are you sure you've never seen this woman."

"I've never seen this women in my life." Special agent Kurt Weller replied.

The Lady next to Kurt signalled to the men in the room infront of them, along side the woman, they then lifted her up. Kurt winced at the absolute fear he saw in the woman's eyes, her short hair sticking to her face.

"Then why is her name tattooed on her back?"

 **A/N: Thank you. Without you and your wonderful comments this story wouldn't have been possible. I added to the ending because this is always were I wanted Jane to end up** **, back where she belongs, with the FIB, where her tatoos can finally begin to be solved.**

 **I'd like to shout out to Elislin, who kept her reviews coming, always with praise. Thank you.**

 **And also hitomi1993, whose given me a great idea for a spinoff. If your interested ;)**

 **Finally what an adventure, I never thought this fic, my first fanfiction, would even be viewed. So to all those who tuned in you've been lovely.**

 **I'm -GamerWolf156 and I'll see you soon.**


End file.
